The present invention relates to a head drive mechanism to be associated with a disk drive device in an electronic still video camera or the like.
In an electronic still video camera, video signals are recorded or reproduced by making a magnetic head access a predetermined track of a video floppy disk. The magnetic head is mounted on a carriage and is moved so that it can access a desired track, the carriage being driven in the radial direction of the disk.
Conventionally, a spring or the like is employed for biasing a carriage in the direction where the carriage is moved by a drive means to ensure that the carriage is moved without shaking.
However, the use of such a spring for biasing a carriage is disadvantageous in that the number of parts and production cost tends to increase.